


body talk

by pancakepaladin



Series: work of art [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, bodypainting, bossy yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakepaladin/pseuds/pancakepaladin
Summary: just another ryukita body painting fic, featuring a slightly bossy yusuke and a ryuji's who's kinda into it.





	body talk

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this could take place in the same universe as my work of art fic, being that they're around college aged and in a established relationship. this was supposed to be short and sweet and almost 3k words later... what's a girl do to. it was also supposed to be a little spicier but i couldn't find it in me at the moment. i hope you enjoy anyway! 
> 
> title taken from the song by foxes of the same name.

“Wh…why did I let you talk me into this again?” Ryuji asked, stuttering as his lanky boyfriend gracefully swung his leg over the blonde’s hips to straddle him where he was already laid out on the bed. 

“I didn’t need to’ talk you into it’, Ryuji, you seemed rather eager to comply” Yusuke replied with a knowing smirk. 

Ryuji rolled his eyes, Yusuke was right, he guessed. The previous weekend Ryuji had stumbled into his small campus apartment after a long day, sore and tired and annoyed, but immediately finding himself getting a second wind when he saw Yusuke, all long limbs and lean build, wearing some black lacy number complete with delicate little stockings, cute little fluffy white ear headband settled on that silky midnight blue hair, matching white fox tail butt plug, and silky little black bow tied around his neck, just like a present waiting to be unwrapped. Ryuji had practically melted out of his clothes and his hands and mouth were everywhere on that ivory skin, barely able to listen to his boyfriend’s low voice in his ear. 

“Ryu~ji, perhaps since I wore something nice for you, will you do something fun for me later?” 

Ryuji had apparently nodded and agreed vehemently, of course, I’ll do fucking anything, babe, anything as long as you let me get a look at that perfect ass and ridiculously sexy tail you’re wearing, but he was doing most of his thinking with his dick instead of his brain at the time. Which was kind of typical, honestly. 

The “favor” Yusuke had had in mind was apparently a little adventure in body painting – with Ryuji’s body as the blank canvas. 

It hadn’t seemed that interesting at first, and definitely not as sexy as black lace and butt plugs, but the blonde had to admit his interest was piqued when Yusuke asked him to strip down to nothing but his boxers and lay down on the bed, and keep his hands behind his head and stay still while he climbed on top of him. Maybe he liked being ordered around a little bit… Well. That was new. It didn’t help that Yusuke was wearing nothing but his own tight boxer briefs, a borrowed cut off muscle shirt of Ryuji’s, and a smile. The shirt was too big for him, the blonde being thicker in the chest despite being shorter that the artist, but the wide neck of the shirt and loose sleeves were revealing nice peeks of collarbone and chest. Said collarbones were decorated with fading bite marks, leftover from the tail-and-lace incident, and Ryuji smirked to himself, thinking he’d definitely have to freshen those up soon. It was a little jarring, seeing the normally elegantly dressed boy in a cut off shirt with some rock band logo on it, but also something endearing and nice about seeing his boyfriend wearing his clothes… while being straddled. No big deal.

“Are you sure this is what you want to do? I feel like it’s not… not the same as all the … outfits, and stuff…” Ryuji tried, looking away, as if he had any room to be embarrassed this far into their relationship. 

“Of course it’s what I’d like to do. I have been wanting to do this for quite a while, to be quite honest with you” the taller stated simply, busying himself with mixing the paints in his small palette. Ryuji raised his eyebrows and found himself grinning, not missing the tiniest blush that appeared on the artist’s cheeks. 

“Oh? Really? A while, huh?” he asked, sneaking a hand over to squeeze at his boyfriend’s thigh. Yusuke met this touch with a gentle slap, “I said to hold still and keep your hands to yourself, didn’t i?” 

Ryuji felt his cheeks flush. 

“I need my canvas to stay still and steady, after all” Yusuke said, voice in that low, knowing purr, first paintbrush in his hands as Ryuji obediently tucked his wandering hand back under the pillow. The artist regarded him smugly, yet lovingly, dipped the brush in the first paint color, and went to work. 

The first press of brush onto his skin made him hiss, the paint cool and slightly slimy feeling in between his pectorals, making him shiver at the contact, nipples visibly pebbling as more cool paint strokes made their way across his chest. It tickled at first, and he couldn’t help but squirm, and laugh a little bit, but Yusuke pinched his side as he got too wiggly. 

“Ow!” Ryuji complained, glaring up at his boyfriend, who wore a stern look on his otherwise gorgeous face. 

“I asked you to stay still, Ryuji” he stated, voice low and demanding, eyes piercing. The change in the artist’s tone made a slow heat start to stir in the blonde’s groin, his cock twitching to life with interest. He managed to tighten his grip around the pillow and even out his breathing, focusing on watching the boy above him concentrate on his work and body canvas. It was incredible to watch Yusuke work and paint; those stormy grey eyes intense and full of concentration, his mind and muses working behind them to create masterpieces and various other works of art. He seemed even more intense today, using Ryuji’s body as his canvas seemed to have awoken something deep inside of him, and Ryuji always had liked seeing that spark of inspiration behind his boyfriend’s eyes. 

The brush strokes continued lower, working from his collarbones and pectorals, brushing playfully across his nipples, Yusuke’s low chuckle at Ryuji’s little gasps as the brushes worked over them sent more nice sensations down in between the blonde’s legs. He made a point to stretch out and flex slowly as the artist got to his abdomen, knowing how much his tall boyfriend enjoyed that particular part of his physique. Yusuke pulled back, sitting back on his heels, pressing the thin paintbrush handle to his lips, regarding his artwork splayed across his boyfriend’s skin. His eyes scanned up the swirls of paint and color covering the boy below him, making eye contact with lidded brown eyes, surrounded by short blonde lashes and a normally serious brow – now relaxed looking up at him like he was some sort of magic. That vulgar mouth of his, normally spilling dirty talk and almost-profanities was in a gentle smile, finally having stopped squirming under the brush strokes and relaxing under Yusuke’s touch and gaze.

“How’s it looking?” Ryuji finally asked, breaking Yusuke out of his distracted daze, abs shifting and flexing again, the cool air from the apartment mixing with the cool feeling of the paint on his bared skin. He didn’t think he would like this, but he had to admit he was starting to like the undivided attention that was on him that Yusuke usually focused on his artwork. The dark haired artist smiled back down at him, reaching his free hand out to run his thumb gently over Ryuji’s bottom lip. “Exquisite” he finally replied. 

Ryuji raised his eyebrows at the compliment and gentle touch, going to readjust and pull his boyfriend down for a quick make out, paints be damned, sick of sitting still for so long. But the dark haired boy above him did not share in the sentiment, instead shifting his hips down sharply and making the blonde let out a what could only be described as a squeak as the weight shifted uncomfortably on his half hard dick. 

“Why do I have to keep repeating myself, Ryuji?” he tsked, looking away to choose and different brush and paint color. Ryuji’s hands tightened around the pillowcase, trying his best to glare up at him, but failing because of the warm shift of the artist above his hips. 

“Come on, Yu, I just want to kiss you already, who cares about the paint anymore?” he whined, but words immediately losing their meaning as Yusuke shot him an icy glare from under those impossible eyelashes. Ryuji gulped. He should have known better than to trash talk the paints, especially in the position he was in. But to be fair, most of his blood flow to his brain and critical thinking skills had been rerouted below the waist. 

Despite the initial icy glare, Yusuke now wore a deceptively sweet look on his face, leaning over the blonde’s body, holding himself up with one arm and using the other hand to trail down his waist and hips, agonizingly slowly. 

“Who cares about the paints?” he repeated the question softly, noses bumping and a breath away from pressing their lips together. Ryuji was a little too distracted by thin, deft fingers skimming across the waistband of his boxers to answer. 

“I care about the painting, Ryuji; I wore women’s lingerie and a ridiculous animal tail butt plug for you, and you cannot even stay still long enough for me to finish one painting on the most interesting canvas I have ever been able to paint on?” he said curtly, cutting off whatever snarky reply Ryuji had by pressing their mouths together in a heated, burning kiss, hand that was at the blonde’s waist having traveled up to hold Ryuji’s chin in place. The kiss left him breathless, full of dirty, filthy promises if only Ryuji would just stay fucking still. Yusuke pulled back with a bite to the blonde’s lower lip, eyes boring through him. 

“Well?” he asked, Ryuji’s eyes blown wide and stunned to silence for once, nodding and letting out a pent up breath through his nose as Yusuke shifted back onto his heels and resumed his quiet selection of brushes and paints. 

“Besides, if you can possibly manage to do as I ask, I might do something in return for you, if you’re lucky.” Yusuke always had been a tease, and it used to be unintentional, but lately it seemed like the lanky art major had figured out exactly what could make Ryuji sweat and melt, and used it to his best advantage.

Ryuji managed to stay still and quiet for the rest of the time Yusuke painted on him, watching with newfound interest and excitement at the thought of what Yusuke had planned for him once he was done. Which was approaching quickly, he noted, as Yusuke was running out of canvas space, as the brushes skimmed lower and lower, past his bellybutton and hips, probably getting some paint on the straining fabric of his boxers. Ryuji never imagined the feel of paint and brushes working over his skin and now hip bones would turn him on this much, but count him surprised, he guessed. Yusuke Kitagawa always did know how to keep surprising him, after all. 

He was brought back to reality at the feel of Yusuke’s thin, talented fingers brushing across his boxers, having abandoned the paintbrushes, and was surveying what was hopefully his finished work. Ryuji blinked up at him sleepily, watching those steely eyes observe his artwork splayed across Ryuji’s skin. 

“Finished?” he asked softly, not wanting to break that serene gaze on the artist’s face that was aimed ever-so-lovingly at his body-canvas. “Or should I maybe roll over so you have more to work with?” he offered. Yusuke chuckled, low and gentle, and god, Ryuji loved it when he laughed like that. Soft and private and just for him. 

“No need” Yusuke replied, “I think I’m quite complete with my work. Almost, that is…” he trailed off, stretching, long and lean, over to delicately pluck his phone from the bedside, leaning back to take photos with one hand, and devilishly, slowly, using his other hand to finally make gentle contact with the insistent bulge in Ryuji’s boxers. Ryuji gasped, lazy smirk wiped off his face, hips arching into the touch, desperate for his boyfriend’s touch after being straddled for the better part of an hour.

“Oh, Ryuji, you’re already this excited just from some silly paintbrushes? You’re shameless…” Yusuke tutted, as if the blonde’s erection was a surprise to him, like it hadn’t been insistently pressing against his thigh the entire time he was painting. 

“It’s not the effin paintbrushes, it’s yo- oh…” he trailed off again as Yusuke took a slow grind of his hips over Ryuji’s, meeting him with his own growing erection, separated only by thin cotton fabric. The artist ghosted his fingers down the blonde’s collarbones, chest, abdomen and hips, eyes dark as he seemed to be appreciating his own artwork enough to turn himself on. Ryuji had propped himself up on his elbows, arms sore from their stationary position behind him the whole time, stifling a breathy laugh at his boyfriend above him. 

“Talk about shameless. Are you getting hot from looking at your own painting?” he smirked, grin lewd and knowing. Yusuke huffed at the comment, leaning back and running his fingers through his bangs, eyes to the side as he resumed his haughty look, but the flush beginning to form on his cheeks gave him away. 

“Perhaps. But it certainly helps when the canvas is…”

“When the canvas is what?” Ryuji interrupted, grin lopsided and waiting for the compliment. Said grin was again wiped off his face as his deceptively strong boyfriend hauled him into his lap, one hand gripped in short, blonde curls and the other wrapped around bare waist, silencing him with a kiss. They parted, Ryuji breathless and Yusuke the same, as the taller leaned in to whisper low and hot in his ear; 

“When the canvas is as attractive as you are, Ryuji.” 

They were both too worked up it seemed to lay down and have a proper fuck, instead opting for Ryuji staying splayed in Yusuke’s lap, arms around broad shoulders while the taller jerked them off together, with practiced talent and precision, Ryuji an absolute mess under his boyfriend’s touch. Yusuke peppered feather light kisses to his forehead, nose, cheeks and arms, eyes drifting down to survey his work once more, entranced by how the colors and paint shifted and moved with his boyfriend’s muscles, but always brought his gaze back up to the blonde’s face, contorted in lazy pleasure and something like relief that the paintbrushes had finally been replaced with lips and hands. Yusuke smiled to himself, Ryuji always had been putty in his hands, despite his tough outer demeanor. There was something refreshing and slightly satisfying to have the power to make the ex-runner come completely undone like this, even with just paintbrushes and his hand. 

Afterwards, after a rather impressive pout from Yusuke at his now ruined artwork (both their releases spattered and drying across Ryuji’s paint covered stomach), Yusuke had gotten in the shower first while Ryuji studied himself in the mirror, seeing the artwork that graced his body for the first time. 

“Wow” was all he could muster, while ignoring the smeared bit around his hips and belly, the rest was quite a scene – something like a galaxy and cosmos adorning his frame, and how on earth Yusuke had found the perfect shade of paint to match his nipples was almost as mesmerizing as the rest of it. 

“Good thing you took a picture of it” he laughed, using his thumb to wipe at the drying come on his belly. 

“Are you going to join me or are you going to just stand there in the nude?” came the question from the shower stall behind him, turning to see his tall boyfriend looking at him expectantly from the stall, hair stained dark against his head and pushed back. Nice. 

“I dunno, Yu, I kinda don’t want to wash this off. It’s … it’s actually really breathtaking. Or something.” 

Yusuke smiled, suppressing a small laugh. 

“How kind of you, Ryuji” he replied, reaching out to pull his boyfriend under the shower spray with him. 

“Don’t worry though” he murmured into wet blonde locks as they both watched the paint wash off easily and swirl down the drain, “We’ll definitely be doing that again, that is if you don’t mind…” 

“Well I dunno, I think you might have to do a little something for me again if you want to use me as a living canvas again… you still got that tail laying around?” 

Yusuke stared for a moment before bursting out into laughter, and Ryuji grinned up at him, pulling him down to kiss that perfect smile he loved so much.


End file.
